Bumblebee (Bayverse)
Bumblebee is an Autobot warrior and spy in Michael Bay's Transformers film series. While he may not be as big or as powerful as many of the other Autobots, he is a valued member of the team who makes up for his lack of physical strength with his courage, selflessness and eternal optimism. Though Bumblebee has suffered more than his fair share of hardships throughout the Transformers' civil war, he never allows fear or doubt to hinder the performance of his duties to the cause. History Pre-film history Before the war, Bumblebee served as a guardian of the AllSpark alongside his brother Cliffjumper. Though he took this duty seriously, he found himself unprepared when one day an alien race known as the Ejoornians invaded Cybertron in an attempt to steal the cube. The attack was repelled but Bumblebee had ran for cover during the entire ordeal and was scolded by Megatron for his apparent cowardice. Not long after the Ejoornian extermination, Megatron initiated his coup d'etat and Bumblebee found himself being marked for death as one of Optimus Prime's "sympathizers". The Decepticons marched across Cybertron and destroyed everything in their path as they searched for the hidden AllSpark, which had been relocated to the city of Tyger Pax. Bumblebee and a small number of other Autobots attempted to defend the cube as Megatron made a personal appearance. With all other options exhausted, Optimus gave the order to launch the AllSpark into space to keep it out of Megatron's clutches. Bumblebee's battalion succeeded in holding Megatron back while the cube was jettisoned, but the Decepticon leader focused his frustration on the small Autobot and ripped out his vocal processor. The Autobot medic Ratchet has been unable to restore Bumblebee's voice box in the many years since, forcing the scout to devise other methods of communication. Shortly after Megatron took to the stars in pursuit of the AllSpark, the Autobots followed, sweeping through whole star systems in search of the coveted prize. By the year 2003, the AllSpark had been tracked to Earth and Bumblebee was tasked by Optimus with infiltrating human society and pinpointing the cube's location. However, the Autobot's arrival did not go unnoticed; the United States government agency Sector 7 detected Bumblebee's planetfall. Bumblebee was able to elude Sector 7 by adopting an Earth-based vehicle disguise and over the next four years he would access the internet and gather intelligence regarding the AllSpark and Megatron, who had crash-landed on Earth thousands of years previously. Transformers By 2007, Bumblebee had learned that Megatron had been discovered in the Arctic Circle in the late 19th century by the human explorer Archibald Witwicky and that the coordinates of the AllSpark had been imprinted upon a pair of glasses he had worn. The glasses were currently in the possession of his great-grandson Sam Witwicky and so Bumblebee was ordered by Optimus to locate Sam and protect him from the Decepticons when they inevitably came for him. Bumblebee infiltrated a used car dealer by disguising himself as a 1974 Camaro and ensured that Sam would purchase him by damaging every other car on the lot. Sam, unaware that his car was actually a shapeshifting alien robot, tried to use his new purchase to gain the attention of a girl from his high school, Mikaela Banes. Portraying himself as an uppity second-hand car with a broken radio, Bumblebee was even able to help bring Sam and Mikaela together without exposing himself. However, he was forced to break his cover when the Decepticon Barricade appeared in town and attempted to capture Sam. Bumblebee was able to fend off Barricade's attack and revealed his true nature to Sam and Mikaela, communicating to them by using bits and pieces of different radio broadcasts and TV audio clips piped through his stereo system. He explained that he had come from outer space and was calling his comrades to come meet with them. Bumblebee escorted Sam and Mikaela to a meeting with Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide. Along the way, Mikaela made a cutting remark about Bumblebee's choice of disguise and the Autobot spy demonstrated his ability to scan other vehicles for a suitable alt-mode, transforming from a 1974 Camaro to a more sleek and clean 2007 Camaro. After Optimus Prime explained the situation of the AllSpark to Sam, the Autobots followed him home as he searched for his great-grandfather's glasses that held the cube's coordinates. However, Bumblebee's signal to his comrades had attracted the attention of Sector 7 and they arrived at the Witwicky household to apprehend Sam and Mikaela. When the Autobots tried to rescue the kids, they found themselves surrounded by human agents who were surprisingly well-equipped to incapacitate them and they managed to capture Bumblebee. Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela were taken to Sector 7's base at Hoover Dam and the unfortunate Autobot was tortured and experimented on. He would later be released and only Sam was able to calm him down and keep him from lashing out at his captors. Sam told Bumblebee that both the AllSpark and the frozen body of Megatron were in the base and that Megatron was thawing, and so the Autobot made haste to the AllSpark chamber, commanding the giant cube to shrink down to a more portable size. Bumblebee and a military escort fled to Mission City, meeting the Autobots en route. Soon after they arrived at the city, Starscream appeared. Recognizing the Decepticon, Ironhide and Bumblebee lifted up an abandoned truck in order to shield the humans from any collateral damage Starscream's attack would inevitably bring. One of the Decepticon's missiles struck the truck, sending both Autobots flying, with Bumblebee landing in a store front. The attack tore off Bumblebee's legs and left him barely functional, as Sam discovered to his horror when Bumblebee crawled from the wreckage. Soon, the other Decepticons arrived, led by Megatron, and the remaining Autobots were engaged. Mikaela and Sam hoisted Bumblebee onto an abandoned tow truck, but refused to leave his side. The Autobot silently handed his friend the AllSpark, trusting the fate of his people into the boy's hands, and urged him to run while he still could. As Sam ran off, Mikaela drove Bumblebee away from the fighting to relative safety. However, she was soon overcome with guilt for leaving Sam and the battle. With Bumblebee's assent, she turned the truck around and headed back in. As Mikaela drove down the street in reverse, Bumblebee activated his weapon systems, then fired his plasma cannon and missiles at Brawl, who was pinning down Captain Lennox and the rest of the combined Ranger/Sector Seven soldiers. His contribution was the deciding factor, confusing Brawl enough for the soldiers to counterattack, and the Decepticon was destroyed at last when Bumblebee's final cannon blast pierced his spark. Bumblebee was rather pleased with himself, and Mikaela complimented his shooting. After the destruction of Megatron and the AllSpark, Bumblebee (who had regained his voice) requested permission to remain with Sam, to which the young man agreed. After his legs were repaired, he allowed Sam and Mikaela to make out on top of him as the other Autobots watched as Optimus sent his message to space for other Autobots. Revenge of the Fallen Two years following the destruction of the AllSpark, Bumblebee continued to serve as Sam's guardian while the other Autobots allied with the US military to form the special task force NEST, which would hunt down and eliminate any Decepticons remaining on Earth. However, Sam was leaving home to go to Princeton University and did not want to take Bumblebee with him since he wanted to try and live a normal life. With Decepticon activity on the rise and the Autobots being pressured to leave Earth by the President's National Security Advisor, Optimus Prime felt that Sam would be a help to them by acting as an ambassador for them. Bumblebee picked up Sam from a frat party, only to get an unwanted passenger in Alice. Bumblebee knew something wasn't right about the girl interested in Sam, smashing her head against his dashboard, and dousing her in liquid to get rid of her. Bumblebee dropped Sam off to meet Optimus at a graveyard, where the boy turned down Optimus' offer. When Megatron returned from the dead, Bumblebee was deployed to rescue Sam, Mikaela and Leo Spitz, driving away with the latter two while Optimus drove off with Sam. Optimus died protecting the boy, and Bumblebee took him with Skids and Mudflap to an abandoned prison where they would be safe. Following Optimus' death, The Fallen and a new army of Decepticons struck out across Earth and announced their existence, promising to leave if they were given Witwicky. Galloway shut down NEST and had the other Autobots placed under guard with orders to ship them back to Diego Garcia, while a manhunt began for Sam. Bumblebee was now protecting a fugitive. That evening, Sam told Bumblebee he was responsible for Optimus's death, and would understand if Bumblebee hated him, but the little Autobot bore Sam no grudge, and promised that he would help in any way he could. When Sam announced that he would turn himself in, Bumblebee insisted that it would not help matters. Under Leo's suggestion, the group came to New York City to meet his internet rival, the Robo-Warrior. As it turned out, the Robo-Warrior was none other than former Sector 7 agent Seymour Simmons, who elaborated on evidence of the Seekers that came to Earth before Megatron and the AllSpark. Bumblebee watched from the sideline as the humans and Wheelie awoke Jetfire, who transported them to Egypt, which unfortunately sent Bumblebee crash landing near Sam. Jetfire explained the origins of the Seven Primes and the treasons of The Fallen, mentioning the Matrix of Leadership, which Sam believed could be used to resurrect Optimus Prime. Bumblebee continued his role as chauffeur, transporting the humans to Petra, the supposed location of the Tomb of the Primes. However, Petra appeared to be a dead end, and the Twins got into an argument of why they were following Sam around, which, knowing the Twins, got violent. As their brawl threatened to crush the humans in the close quarters, Bumblebee picked his two subordinates up in each hand, slammed them together, and threw them out of the temple. However, the Twins' brawl had managed to unearth the Tomb of the Primes, and Bumblebee further opened the hole with his plasma cannon, where they found the Matrix...which instantly turned to dust. While heading back to Egypt, the Autobots came under assault by Starscream, and it was decided that Sam and Mikaela would take the Matrix dust to Prime's body while Bumblebee, Simmons, Leo, and the Twins would lead Starscream and the Decepticons away. When it became apparent that Starscream was no longer pursuing them, Bumblebee left to rejoin Sam. Heading to the abandoned town where Sam and Mikaela were, Bumblebee found that Ron and Judy Witwicky had been captured by the Decepticons, and were being held by Rampage. Noticing Bumblebee, Sam distracted the Constructicon long enough for Bumblebee to jump him. While Bumblebee had Rampage on the ropes, Ravage jumped Bumblebee, but the plucky Autobot managed to fight off Ravage and rip out his spine. With Ravage dispatched, Bumblebee managed to tear off Rampage's arms and distend his head. Bumblebee then tried to escort his charges to NEST's position, but the heavy amount of fire convinced Sam to have Bumblebee to take his parents to safety, while he continued his quest to save Optimus. However, during Sam's flight to Optimus's body, Megatron caught up and blasted the boy, evidently killing him. Bumblebee returned to the scene with Sam's parents, and broke down in grief. However, the human miraculously survived the attack, and with the reformed Matrix of Leadership, resurrected Optimus Prime. Together, the assembled Autobots and humans watched as Optimus combined with the remains of Jetfire, destroyed the harvester and killed The Fallen. Dark of the Moon Three years after Operation Firestorm, Bumblebee continued to live with Sam and Carly Spencer in Washington, D.C., although he would frequently go on top secret NEST missions with the rest of the Autobots, mostly to prevent human conflict. He was among a force consisting of himself, Sideswipe, Dino and Que which was to investigate an illegal nuclear facility, employing his Stealth Force mode to destroy it. Meanwhile a mission to the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant revealed an engine part to a Cybertronian fuel cell belonging to the long lost Ark. Upon returning to the NEST base, Bumblebee assisted in teaching soldiers how to fight Decpticons, and watched as National Intelligence Director Charlotte Mearing informed them that the Ark was on the moon. After Sam's encounter with Laserbeak, he went looking for Bumblebee with the information given to him by Jerry Wang, about a conspiracy of humans collaborating with the Decepticons. However the guards outside weren't willing to let him in, and after hearing Sam calling for help on a radio Bumblebee went to warn the guards off. Sam told Bumblebee that he wasn't happy that Bumblebee wasn't visiting him very often now, and Wheelie accused him of thinking he was too good for them. Bumblebee witnessed the reactivation of Sentinel Prime, and then went home with Sam, who's offer of help was denied by Mearing. However Sam wasn't ready to let go of the situation, and Bumblebee helped in trying to figure out why Decepticons were killing humans, and took the time to allow Bruce Brazos to get up close and personal. After Sam, Simmons and Dutch learned that the Decepticons had tricked the Autobots into retrieving and reviving Sentinel so that they could use him to work the Space Bridge pillars, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Dino escorted the humans and Sentinel back to the NEST base. Along the way they were attacked by the Dreads, and Bumblebee and Sideswipe used their Stealth Force modes to shoot at Hatchet while Dino held him in place. But when Crankcase knocked a truck into his path, Bumblebee had to transform over the crash, tossing Sam out and then returning to vehicle mode after grabbing Sam. But upon arriving back at NEST, Sentinel revealed he had made a deal with Megatron to restore Cybertron, and Bumblebee was unable to prevent Ironhide from being killed and the base from being destroyed as Sentinel retrieved his pillars. Bumblebee was among the team tracking Sentinel, but was too late to prevent him from transporting a Decepticon army from the moon to Earth, and as they were horribly outnumbered, Optimus ordered a retreat. When Sentinel forced the humans to exile the Autobots on their ship, the Xantium, Bumblebee was allowed by Optimus a short time to say goodbye to Sam, and assured him he was always going to be his friend, before helping the others prepare the ship for launch. However shortly after lift-off, the Xantium was destroyed by Starscream, and Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots were presumed dead. However, they had hidden in a rocket booster that was jettisoned before the Xantium's destruction, and arrived in the Decepticon-occupied Chicago in time to help Sam, Epps and a team of soldiers in finding the kidnapped Carly. Bumblebee piloted one of the downed Decepticon fighters to get Sam into the building Dylan Gould had Carly, and used it to rescue the pair and blasted off Laserbeak's head. He rejoined his fellow Autobots in attacking the Decepticon forces, and arrived in time to save Sam and Lennox from falling to their deaths after Sam managed to kill Starscream. However after rejoining the others, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Dino, Ratchet and Que were rounded up and captured by Soundwave and his troops. Dylan convinced Soundwave not to take prisoners, and Barricade and another Decepticon killed Que, and Bumblebee was upset over the loss of his friend. He had barely a moment to mourn as he was pulled forward and about to be killed by Soundwave himself. He then caught sight of Sam and Carly sadly watching the scene and gave a heartfelt last look at his friend as he prepared for the end, noting they "had a hell of a run". It was then that Wheelie and Brains caused chaos by dropping Decepticon fighters from a Decepticon warship above, distracting Soundwave. Taking advantage, Bumblebee took Soundwave on, and following a tumultuous battle, killed the Decepticon by throwing an uppercut through his chest and firing his arm cannon upwards, disintegrating his head. Following this, Bumblebee battled his way to the Control Pillar with his fellow Autobots, and helped Optimus in fighting Sentinel. With Ratchet's help, he tackled and destroyed the pillar, stopping Cybertron from appearing in Earth's orbit. After the defeat of the Decepticons and Sentinel Prime, Bumblebee took out some rings inside him as he gave them to Sam, so Sam could propose to Carly, though Sam told him that he needed to slow it down. Ratchet commended Bumblebee for his bravery during the battle, and accepted Earth as his new home with Cybertron now destroyed. Age of Extinction After receiving orders from Optimus Prime to go into hiding, Bumblebee made the spark-wrenching decision to leave his friend Sam, taking the form of a predominantly black 1960s custom SS Camaro to better disguise himself. Some time later, Bumblebee met up with the other remaining Autobots, Hound, Drift and Crosshairs, in Monument Valley. Here, they waited for their leader to return. Optimus radios ahead to regroup, upon his arrival with Cade, Tessa and Shane, Bumblebee transforms as the inventor watches, amazed. The Autobots then start arguing among themselves about the humans. Later, they all gather around the campfire. Cade shows the Autobots with information that Optimus helped him gather en route. During this time, he has a disagreement with Drift. Upon learning of what's been happening to their fellow Autobots, they come up with a plan to infiltrate KSI headquarters in Chicago. En-route, the Autobots hold up in an abandoned building where Bumblebee starts dancing with Tessa. Bumblebee poses as a car driven by Cade and Shane so they can sneak into KSI, so they can get more intelligence. Once in they find themselves in a presentation room where a Stinger prototype is on display. Cade infiltrates the facility further as Shane stays back with Bumblebee. The Autobot gets severely annoyed when he listens to an advertisement playing on a screen about Stinger. The advert suggests that it is better than the original Bumblebee. He transforms, then goes mad and kicks the Stinger prototype off the stand. He and Shane then leave, leaving Cade behind. Later on, Bumblebee scans a new 2014 Camaro after Optimus was enraged when he learned about the death of his old friend and a medical officer Ratchet from the video Cade recorded of his head being melted down by KSI scientists. After the defeat of both Lockdown and the resurrected Megatron, Optimus Prime left Earth to seek out his mysterious "creators". In Prime's absence, Bumblebee was appointed as leader of the Autobots remaining on Earth. The Last Knight In the years since Optimus Prime's departure into space in search of his Creators, Bumblebee retook command of the remaining team of Autobots on Earth. He accompanied Cade and Hound to the Chicago No Go-Zone: a hotspot of Cybertronian artifacts that landed on Earth since the Battle of Chicago. He and Cade came to the aid of Izabella after her Autobot companion Canopy was killed with Bumblebee himself destroying one of the attacking Sentinels. When Cade was held up by the TRF, Bumblebee came to his assistance, albeit in an unorthodox manner. He blew himself apart, only for his individual pieces to piece back together and reassemble himself in order to dispose of the TRF forces, giving their side the advantage. If it weren't for Lennox's intervention, Bumblebee would very likely have killed TRF Commander Santos. With Cade easing the standoff to prevent any collateral damage and Hound arriving at the scene, he urged the TRF to lower their weapons and allow them to leave, but not without the TRF tagging Bumblebee with a tracker. Back at the junkyard where the other Autobots camped, he struggled to keep the team in order, with Grimlock stealing the local sheriff's cruiser and Crosshairs questioning his leadership skills, with whom he engaged in a small brawl. It wasn't helped by the arrival of the unscrupulous Daytrader, who brought with him more of his shady trinkets, which included a Vatti Bot (which Bumblebee angrily crushed) and the deceased Starscream's head. The next morning, however, a group of Decepticons led by Megatron himself arrived at the junkyard. While Hound and Trench held the line, Bumblebee and others fled to a nearby town where Crosshairs angrily discovered the tracker the TRF had placed on Bumblebee. After the Decepticons had been lured into a trap, Bumblebee personally slew Mohawk before a Headmaster by the name of Cogman arrived on the scene to escort Cade to England to meet Sir Edmund Burton. Bumblebee accompanied Cade as extra muscle. At the castle, they were initially greeted by a tank Transformer suffering from "robot-dimentia" attack them before Sir Edmund scrolled him for firing at guests. Burton then expressed joy at seeing Bumblebee despite the Autobot not remembering him. It was then that Bumblebee was reunited with Hot Rod, who had sort of kidnapped a woman named Viviane Wembly. When the TRF arrived, Bumblebee served as a getaway car for Cade and Vivian, depositing them at her flat before he took the two the HMS Alliance, during which he managed to get his Decepticon nemesis Barricade off his tail by blasting him aside. Leaving Hot Rod behind, Bumblebee took hold of the massive femme as she submerged and took the humans to a submerged Cybertronian ship. Inside the ship, however, the group was forced to split as ocean debris had made the path accessible to humans but inaccessible to Bumblebee. He caught up with the two soon after Viviane had found the Staff of Merlin and seconds before Nemesis Prime arrived to demand the staff. After threatening Viviane's life for it, Nemesis walked out and Bumblebee, spurred on by Cade, followed Nemesis to try and reawaken his true personality. On the deck of the ship, Nemesis promptly beat Bumblebee into submission only for the sound of Bumblebee's true voice to reawaken Optimus Prime. Allying with the Guardian Knights, the Autobots flew to Cybertron to confront and destroy Quintessa while Viviane removed the staff from the ignition chamber to halt her plan. Though Cybertron's reconnecting and shifting geology proved an obstacle, the Autobots made it to the area of the ignition chamber only to be faced by a Decepticon army backed up by a gun emplacement and Infernocus; they were eventually destroy by Optimus and Sqweeks. Salvation came when the British military caused a nearby chunk of Cybertron to swing and impact the ignition chamber. In the temporary state of zero gravity, Bumblebee took the opportunity to kill Nitro Zeus by blowing up his head. Optimus then distracted Quintessa allowing Bumblebee to blast her from behind and Viviane to remove the staff saving Earth. on the surface of Earth, Optimus had felt that Cybertron had healed enough that the Autobots could return home and Bumblebee, after thanking the humans for saving Optimus, boarded the Knight Ship as it blasted off for Cybertron. Personality Bumblebee is eternally optimistic for an Autobot who has suffered so much. Despite the destruction of his homeworld and his mutilation at Megatron's hands, he always hopes for the best and does his utmost to help bring it about. He also feels more at home on Earth than he ever did on Cybertron and cares a great deal about the humans, particularly his ward Sam Witwicky whom he has come to regard as his best friend. Abilities *'Radio Speech' - Since his vocal processor was ripped out by Megatron, Bumblebee has had to devise other methods of communication. Since arriving on Earth, he has learned to communicate by using audio footage from various Earth media broadcasts and has continued speaking in this fashion even after the AllSpark restored his voice-box. *'Weaponry' - Bumblebee can configure each of his arms into a plasma cannon and carries a large number of small homing missiles which he can use in either vehicle or robot mode. *'Alt-Modes' - On Cybertron, Bumblebee's vehicle form was a large hovering sphere. Since arriving on Earth, has assumed the form of a 1974 Camaro and later a 2007 Camaro after Mikaela Banes commented on what a "piece of crap" the 1974 model was. In Age of Extinction, Bumblebee initially transforms into a 1960s model Camaro and later turns into the 2014 model. Category:Movie Robots Category:Toy Robots Category:Sentient Robots Category:CGI Robots Category:Alien Robots Category:War Machines Category:Transformers Category:Bayverse Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots